Boosette x male reader(love story)
by Animelemon
Summary: More boosette lemon aka female boo king x male
1. intro story

(Inspired By GamingNekoboy)

(Y/N) Pov:

'Damn what is with me I need to stop this fuck boy game already this is the 7th girl I fuck this week I seriously need help' I said in my head wall zipping up my pants and getting my shirt on

"Up so soon cute I thought made we can have another go, for good luck" The unknown girl said I meet her yesterday I talked to her a bit then she got flirty and then I gave her what she wanted it was I guess a good round she did ride me but that all, other girl would just let me do the work but some girls where just desperate and just use me for there own pleasure but i'm us to it, it all started happened when my parents died until these man found me and made me have ways with people i hated it but then it became a addiction and i don't know my life is just useless

"Sorry baby but I have places to go and people to see" I said wall getting my bag and kissing her forehead goodbye, then walked out of her room I heard a sigh from her but it didn't bother me I walked out side to see the beautiful blue sky and pink, white clouds then I started to walk down this town round, a few woman smirked at me wall walking I gave them a smirk nothing but a friendly smile from a guy like me, a bog walk up to me the pore thing was skinny his ribs where showing and he's face was just so sad I went on my knees and gave the dog a peace of meat that I had yesterday out of my bag, I then remember when i was little I had a black dog he was every thing to me I really miss his I look at the bog again and pated my leg and the dog followed, we headed to this one diner place that was kinda fancy I had little money but I might know a way around this, I walk inside with my dog and saw a few women starting there shifts

"Help sir how may I help you today?" On of then walk over me to having a calm smile

"Hi, I only have a little money but I need something for my bog to eat, if that alright of course"

"Oh I'm sorry but our food is the best in this town we don't feed them to dogs, and besides how much money do you have" she said glaring at my dog then back at me

"25 golden coins" I said taking my coins out of my pocket, out of what I bought yesterday

"Look senc I'm nice enough ill give you a stack and that's it" she said walking to the kitchen

"Thank you so much" I yelled across the room a few minutes after she drought out a nice cooked stack I payed her the 25 coins and left I guess I didn't have to do it my way anyway a feed my dog, I need to think of a name I know (YD/N) yeah that'll work, I gave (YD/N) the stack and he eat it like it was nothing, he looked like he had more meat on him

Once he was done I got up and was finally get out of this little town but once I got up a wired looking man graded my wrists and pulled me to his level

"I saw you yesterday young man you where with that beautiful girl with the gorgeous body I know I queen her self that is a little lonely" wow what a perv but okay

"Look your a wired looking man and you may need help, but I need to find a place for me and my dog" I said about to work away but he grabbed my wrist again

"Look I don't have time..."

"Look young man you need to go to this castle she's lonely and way more gorgeous then any girl in the universe" he said letting go of me I look at my dog and thought for a moment

"Fine, since you said she has a castle I guess me and my dog could stay there, and I could maybe meet her, where is this place?" I said facing his view

"Here is a map, I hope you have safe travels" the old man said waving creepily

I entered the wood walking further then I expected, a few minutes later the wood where becoming very weary my bog whimpered a few time but I can't blame him it's really dark here I looked at the map again to see if we where close but what I saw I new I shouldn't have trusted him it stopped right at the dark woods 'that man, making my and my bog walk for nothing damn!' I throw the map and yelled at the ground my bog got a little scary but not because of me because of the tree branches braking, I turned to every spot but saw nothing until I turned and was face to face with a ghost looking thing

"Holy sh.." I ran back words to only be hit be a tree and nocked out. A few minutes later I was back to my sense I was in front of the castle I was a good size but I was chained and dragged to the front door still by this ghost monster things once the door open there was a radish pink color chare but no one was in it I was pretty confused one of the guards laughed a creepy laughed and after the happened a girl with white long hair and these hugh breast damn I think I'm in heaven once she got up her breast her bouncing and god dammit my members was getting a little hard but if she's a queen or a princess I must not show disrespect towards her but dammit I would love it breast fuck her any day and see her breast bounce if I pound her damn stop it

Booette Pov:

Once my guard told my that there this human boy trespass my property I edged them to find him I thought it was one of the Mario Brothers but when I saw him out my window I had a felling I never had before, I looked on the mirror and I was pink 'what the heck it wrong with me' I shock my head and went to my thrown once the boy was at the boor I ran behind my chair and I was so nervous I random boy just comes into my forest and he has to be hot 'why' my guard laughed for me to get up and I did I could tell the boy was looking at my breast but I didn't mind I walked up to his and told my guards to leave and they did it was just me and his hansom fellow I circled him and he had a good looking figures one I faced him he looked my straight in the eyes

"What is your business here?" I asked bravely as I could

"I'm here because a old man said there was this women who was only and I need a place for me and my bog, what where is he?" He said with a attractive voice

"Your bog is perfectly fine his in a room being treated well by my other boo's, and I am the women that was kinda alone" I said hugging myself

"Are you going to kill me?" He said eyeing my body head to toe

"No, I don't like getting my hands dirty" I said walked toward him unlocked his chained dropping them aside I look straight in his eyes and kinda saw lust I wish I could pound him right here right now but I just meat him after our silent awkward moment he spooked and ask me what boo's are I explained to him (I'll look it but later)

"Would you like a tour?" I ask him

"Sure I would love that" He said showing his beautiful white teen

I showed him ever room and the kitchen then the garden and I told him I love the garden the most with the beautiful pink and white Rose after that my other boo's said dinner was ready I asked if he could stay and thank you Lord he said yes after dinner (I'm lazy) it was already night time but at least we got to get to now each other, his really attractive I can't stop this feeling I really need him

"Well I must be going now" (Y/N) said

"Shame, I wish you could stay longer" I said squeeze my breast together

"Well it's a 5 hour walk back to town, so can I stay here for the night?" He ask so kindly

"Of course you can, one of my boo's will escort you to a room" I said wall one of my boo's showed him to my room I have the perfect outfit for me Bowsette made me get it if something like this happened god I can't wait

(Y/N) Pov:

One of her boo's escorted me to a room I wonder if I could have a peck of Booette's body, 'what stop she's a Queen stop already' once I was in the room I lad brown on the bed and sigh 'I never felt like this before, damn' a few moments later my door was opened to see Booette in a beautiful see throw night gown.


	2. Having fun

Having fun

Booette Pov:

I quickly went into my play room where I had my night gown I quickly put it on and went to my room here (Y/N) quickly seat up and looked at me my body, I could feel my nipple getting head I walked over and pulled it down and sat on his lap my womanhood was already wet I started grinding agents his bulge and mound softy I felt his had go on my ass and squeezed it I gasps and he stickied his tough strength in my and flipped me over on my back and kissed my neck trying to find my sweet spot, he found it it was my in between my neck and shoulder he sat up and took his shirt, pants and boxers, 'god his member looked so good I want it'

(Y/N) Pov:

I took everything off and looked at her womanhood 'I'll lick it tomorrow' I got on top of her and put the tip of my member and teased her she mound lightly

"Mmm... Please do it" I said so sweetly

"Yes my Queen" I said and thrusts it in her she screamed a little but I slowed down "no don't stop I want it rough, please" Booette said grading the back of my hair I thrust fast and smooth and she's tight

"Your so hot and tight inside, I love it" I said in her neck wall giving her hickey

"AHH I love this felling I never won't this to stop AHH!!" She screamed out of joy, god I never had this felling before for the other girls it was just with here body and my last I needed to get read of but Booette she's something special I think I never want to leave this woman, I thrust harder and you could hear our skin slap together I then put on of her lags on my shoulder and thrust deeper in her she screamed loader then before I hit her g-spot 'damn I never want to forget this view of his she's so god d-damn...hot!!'

"AH I'm gonna... I'm gonna AAhh!!" With that she came on my member damn I love it when that happens I thrust a few time before coming on her stomach and a little in her mouth 'god thank you' I layed down next to her and looked in her beautiful eye's wall playing with her stomach she giggled a few time from me slightly tickling her stomach, at some point would brush over her womanhood and she would gasp and left her hips wanting more

"I've never felt this felling before" Booette said laying on her side facing me "me to I never want to stop this feeling" I said hugging her and lay her on top of me

The next morning

I woke with the most beautiful sight Booette was still on top of me her breasts where up agents my chest she sightly moved but when she did she grabbed my face and squeeze my head agents her breasts I was badly breathing but when I moved and sightly got air but my neck was in her breasts her face was adorable though she woke up a few minutes with the most adorable smile

"Hm... Good morning (Y/N), did you sleep well last night?" Booette said

"I sure did, what about you my ghost cutie?" I said kissing her neck and gentle putting her on my lap wall my back rested on the pillows

"It was amazing I kinda didn't want to stop" Booette said with a little sadness in her eyes

"I'm sorry I was pretty tired for kinda walking in the woods and having fun with you on one day I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you even right now if you want me to" I said with a smirk

Booette smirked to and grind slowly against me, she then slipped me instead her she mound lightly and moved faster, she looked into my eyes and moand underneath her breath 'god she's so damn hot' that all that went through my head she then came on my member, she lead back out of breath but I was far from done I put her leg's one my shoulder and thrust in her

"AHH... R-right there, go harder, p-please!" She said making me go deeper inside her wall I was thrusting her she beautiful breasts where bouncing non stop I couldn't talk it anymore I cumed a little inside her but the rest was on her beautiful size breasts, I collapsed right next to her breathless 'damn morning sex is the best', "that was amazing" Booette said setting up and looking at me "yeah I would love to go three more rounds" I said making her sit on my lap but her back facing me, I played with her breasts knowing that her breasts still had my came on her "AHH..." "How does that feel?" I said kissing her neck "it's feels great don't stop" Booette said a few minutes pasted and Booette came on my laptop "for a ghost girl you really came a lot" I said kissing her beautiful lips "maybe if your weren't so hot and attractive I wouldn't be in so much in heat" She said crossing her arms "I'm sorry but your actually the hot one her love" I said trying to find her tickle spot, and I did it was her inner thighs she laughed so cute "haha, (Y/N) stop it, haha" Booette said trying to loosen my arm "okay, I'll stop" I said backing away from her, she layed down and have a little snark "mmm..." "What?" I questioned her face "would you like me to give you a blowjob?" Booette said getting closer to me "umm... Don't Queens need do stuff in the morning, I mean I'm not avoid the question but still" I said holding my hand's up "yeah but still just one quick one" Booette said putting her chest on my lap "if you want to I..." She didn't even give me a chance to talk she dived right into my member


	3. Nonstop

Nonstop

(Y/N) Pov:

"Ah Booette fuck don't stop...yeah just like that baby, damn don't stop" I said wall grabbing Booette's hair, her hair is achelly really soft after all the stuff we did yesterday and this morning I mean i now she's a ghost but still 'damn why does she have to be so hot, she's been here all this time i should of been in this woods a long time ago' I said in my thoughts Booette then put my hole member into her mouth and moved her tongue around my head "damn Booette, Ahh I'm gonna...Mmm" I couldn't finished my sentence because I came in her mouth 'damn she can really drive a man crazy' I fell back almost tired "Booette if you do this to me anymore I'll probably die, damn" I said following asleep "aww don't die on me I love you (Y/N), you'll make me cry" Booette said almost tearing up "I won't I just need a minute, you...can really drive a man...insane, I love it" I said almost going to sleep

"thanks but I rather prefer to drive you crazy" booette said getting off the bed and I guess her room had a bathroom connected to it 'nice, hmm...' I have an idea, I get up and waked tours the bathroom see her wash her hair and humming a beautiful toon, I then open the shower door and put my arms around her

Booette Pov:

Once I was in the shower washing all of my sins away I felt (Y/N) strong arms around me, 'god I love this man' I got the shampoo and started to scrub my hair

"Here let me help" (Y/N) is such a nice man he gently kisses my neck and starts and rub my head to make sure my white hair is all nice and clean I backup a little so that my ass and his crouch are touching, he gives a gentle laugh and pors the water on my head taking the shampoo off, I then put my arms around his neck facing him and look into his beautiful (C/E) eyes and gently kiss his neck, he's hand slowly go down to my area and lightly touches it I grip tighter around his neck and mouned loudly

"fuck my please, I've never felt this way before just fuck my nonstop please, please, I'm begin you" Booette said sticking her tough out

"I love you beging for me, but we must get to now each other first yes yesterday was fun but I would love to get to know you more if you want me to I could play with your breast to...calm your needs". "AHH okay yes just please play with me I want to cum" i pressed (Y/N) againts the wall and press me back againts his chest, I grabbed his wrist tightly and made his hands touch my breast he got the message and pinched them hardly, i really want his member inside of my but i guess where taking it slow, he's lightly slaps them but since mine are really big he squeezes them a little together, I watch as my breast are bouncing together and while that was happening he put his left leg under my core "(Y-Y/N) that felt...AH...Don't stop...AAHH!!!" I came all over (Y/N) leg, i was so out of it I almost fell but (Y/N) got ahold of my and cared me bride still and gently put me down.


	4. Love?

love?

(Y/N) Pov:

I gently put Booette down on the bed putting the blanket over her and kissed her forehead, i got dress with just my boxer and pants without a shirt and walkout, I finger i might get to know this place if ill please my little Booette, once i was at the end of the hall a boo come out of nowhere just giving me a little jump

"um...Hay do you know when the kitchen is at, i would love to make Booette some breakfast" i said hoping the boo would understand he nodded his head yes and we walk to the kitchen, once we where there allot of boo's looked really bessy i mean jezz the princes isn't up and there still busy i walk to a tray full of food

"is this for booette?" i said they nodded yes "great thanks I'll tell booette how heard your working, bye" I walked back to booette to see her still asleep i lay and food at the end of the bed and set next to her

'God she's so cute when she's asleep, I achelly never want to leave her, wait...Is it...Could i really fall in love with someone...I mean its probably because of her body but she's cute very dominate and i got to know about her yesterday, god why does she have to be so hot' my thoughts where interrupted by Booette moving on her back having her arms to the side but what had me was her chest...it was all out, her nipples heard and just straight out, god damn I'm not going to stop i want to...

Booette Dream:

"AAHH...(Y/N) R-R-Right there Ah your Amazing" i screamed almost to cum

"You like that's don't you i won't stop until you can't move, your mine no one else's" (Y/N) said in my ear and thrust harder i then feel him touching my breasts i screamed and cam right on his member

"that's right keep it coming I'm not going to stop" he thrust even harder i think I'm going to break, I then slightly open my eyes and see a shadow in front of my i rude my eyes and see its (Y/N) looking at my with calm and strange eye

(Y/N)Pov:

I watch Booette twice in her sleep and slightly mumble a few words i then see she's cum she's really sensitive i then get on top of her and gently kiss her lips and sightly put my wight on her lour half she then stated to walk up i stopped what i was doing and gently get up but she was full awake i was just kissing her a few minutes ago then she wakes up kinda confused "hi sexy, sleep well" i said getting close to her neck and giving a light kiss, she moans and warps her arms around my neck "I sleepd good i had a really good dream, it'll probably come true" Booette said laying back "what was it about?" "it was really kinky" she said giving me that smile "oh i understand, but first you need to eat or if your in the mood made both" i said kissing her ear, neck and stoping at her breast and lightly giving them a lick she giggles

"you know when i first saw you i thought you where really cute all i wanted to do was kiss you nonstop and now i can, i hope you feel the same" Booette said kinda giving a sad face at the end "Aw Booette don't be sad your achelly the first girl to even make me feel this way, you complete me i achelly don't want to level your side, i thought about it wall i was walking back to the room that your an amazing girl not just in bed but in ever way i got to learn a little about you yesterday and it was amazing i never want to leave your said but i have to make sure you feel the same way as well, i don't just want you for your body" i said setting back looking to her eyes she sat up and put her arms around my neck "I should be the sensitive one her but of course and guess where now dating and if your up to it made even get marriedif your up to it" Booette said setting on my lap kissing my neck giving me a hickey, i cant believe she did that i puss her on the bed and pinned her wrist against the bed bored "since you marked me as your I'll mark you even harder" i said kissing her neck and leaved a hugh mark then her breast, her stomach, high, and her clit i pushed my tongue into her womanhood putting my tongue deeper into her and squeezed her breast

"AAHH...(Y-Y/N) right t-t-there!!!" Booette screamed I got up graded to food put it on my side i cut the the pancake in fores and put on in my mouth and let Booette eat the rest are lips connected and i hunger put my tongue into her mouth and put her lower half up and put my member in her she moans loudlywrapping her legs around me and ducked her hips upwards i looked in her eyes and they just screamed more i separated the kiss and got in this one angle and thrusted harder, after a few minutes she cam but me i almost but I'm not done playing with my pet i got the serup and prod a little on her nipple and gave it a good lick then put it in my mouth 'it taste so good on her' Booette was so god damn hot at this moment i sat up and gave her a small smile and kissed her gently i kissed her breast then when a came to her core a cleaned her dry i sat up and admire the view she was breathing heavily

"its amazing when you do that" she said looking at her body she the gave me a smiley waving her hand to make me come to her laying on her breast and giving her a peck on the lips.


	5. Nervous?

Nervous

Once i got up out of the bed Booette asked one of her boo to get me extra clothes, there where pretty cool that where black pants with a white shirt, once i was out of the room i started to look for Booette i went to the kitchen but either her or the boo's weren't there i remember she had a garden i found the back door, walked outside for a few minutes and heard a giggle i went to the noise and saw Booette playing with a few animals, she giggle again i feel like she can understand them but she is a ghost she looked so cute in the sun light ill leave her for the time being, i walk back to the castle wanting to see it more i then got to a room a few doors away for my but the different that this door was red i tried opening it but it was locked 'should i ask Booette' she might get mad me and where already dating but should you jump to conclusion i want to know everything about her, i then see a little bit of white at the corner of my eye and see its Booette with a cute smiley on her face

"Good Afternoon (Y/N), what u doing?" Booette said standing in front of me

"oh i was just wondering around the castle until i saw this room, is it alright if i know whats inside since where dating, if its okay?" i said scratching the back of my neck Booette got a little pink and started to rub her breast together "Booette what are you hiding?" i took a step forward and put my hand on her shoulder

"Its...it-its a play room i kinda wanted us to use it when we get married and stuff and I'm a really wired girl and if you want to leave you can, i understand" Booette said falling to the ground bursting into tears, i go on my knees and put her on my lap

"Booette stop thinking ill leave you I'll never leave you, your to cute and adorable to leave i love you remember that" i kisses her lips and licked away her tears away one tear fell on her beast but i licked it away making Booette moan and grind on my growing heard d#ck I kiss her neck but i need to control myself

"Booette we cant keep doing this everytime we see each other" i said standing up and let out a hound for Booette to grad to stand up to

"okay but can we do it ever night" she said overly exited

"wont you get pregnant" i said holding her waist and walking down the hall together

"no not unless i tell my body to, but sense your human and I'm ghost/human she/he might just come out like me but still human so were fine" i said making share she was right

"i would really love to see that, see your stomach grow knowing that you care our children in her adorably stomach, i hope she/he will just be healthy and you as well as i said before I've never felt this way before your the woman that complete me, okay?" i said letting her chin to face me

"yes i know, and your the man that complete me to" i kissed her lips softly putting both my hand on her face to deepening to kiss before light putting picks on her jay line wall my hand put her dress up a little to group that pretty little ass, i had to stop i put her dress back down and just kissed her lips and gave her a smiley

"hay is there anyway that i could see the room sometime, or at lets take a glance"

"yeah probably but, when I'm ready alright?" Booette said with those cute, adorable eyes

Booette's Pov:

As we walk though to hall (Y/N) would tell me a few joke and gently kiss my neck, we entered the living room (Y/N) put me on his lap and kiss my neck and left a Hickey for every boo to see then gave a little giggle

"(Y/N) darling can you tell me a dit about your family, if it's alright of course?" I said sightly moving my hips back and forth on him member

"I don't know I never really told anyone about my family and you might get jealous, are you sure" (Y/N) said holding my waist to make me stop moving

"Of course I do, if we want this relationship to work we must now about each other inside and out, okay?" I said giving a peck on his lips

"Okay fine, when I was born my mom and dad where very loving like another family but they died when I just turned five and when that happened these men took my away they didn't feed me much but right when I turned ten they mead me sleep with people I was forced and I hated myself, but one of the man passed out one night and the other left to see someone but wall the other guy was asleep I took the keys and left running after a few miles I found this orphanage and that took care of me and I was treated kindly again, but when I left the orphanage I couldn't stop this erge I wanted women again I did it a few time a week but I couldn't stop but I wouldn't do it by force or anything the women would ether get flirt or something and I gave it to them, I'm sorry if you think less of me" (Y/N) looked the opposite way from me

"(Y/N) I'm kinda surprised that I wasn't your first but I'm glad you told me, your probably seen keeping that in you for awhile now, I love you no matter what, and I can really understand completely" I said turning (Y/N) face toward me and kissed him cheek and lips he smiled and I smiled back

"Say Booette since I told you me life can I see that room, please I'll toucher you in bed if you don't

'oh no, he know me to well now, "but (Y/N) I wanted it to be a surprise" I said acting like a child

"Alright well sleep in separate rooms then" (Y/N) said standing up and walking away

"Wait I'll show you but first..." I said grading ahold of his wrist and pulling him back and seating back down "you have to first promise me something"

"What is it?" I said putting his hands my my hips

"You have to keep this to yourself and never tell a living soul and if you do I'll be the one in charge not you understand" I said changing my eyes black and purple

"I understand I won't tell a soul, promise" he said bit his lip I gave him a kiss and stand up wall holding my head with his and we walk to the room 'i hope he doesn't think I'm wired'.


	6. Room

Room

(Y/N) Pov:

Booette lead me to her secret room she was pretty nervous but since i told her my life story she has to show me Her room, once we where they Booette took out the key which was in her breast i felt a blush come on to my face which is the first, Booette was shacking nervously but i stood be-hide her and took her hand in mine, she looked behind and stared into my eyes i gave her a warm smile

"i won't leave you, and come on i told you my life story and i cant believe you still want to be with me and ill promise tell they day i die i wont leave you, i promise me love." i said giving her a kiss on the lips and looked into her soft warm eyes, she nodded and put the key in the hole, turned it and opens it the hole roo was dark until Booette went inside take me with her and turned a switch and the lights went one i was pretty surprised but at the same time i wanted to us all of them

Bed:

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Play stuff/other room:

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

i walk inside and set on the bed, the bedsheets where really soft like they never been used before, I looked at Booette she was blushing red and squeezed her legs together I gave her a confusing look and stood up and walked towards her

"What's wrong my love?" I said letting her chin and bringing her closer, her hole face was 50 shads refer then this room and kiss her lips to get her out of this trance of hers

"Im sorry I never showed anyone this room or used it for that matter and I promised myself if I would ever go in this room again is would do it with the person I'm with and...and I want to do it with you I won't you to punish me spank me, cum in me, eat me out, chan me, I want you to do ever this to me please...P-please (Y/N) I'm begging you" Booette was dreading heavily she was in heat I cared her bride still and put her on the bed but before I was about to get a cloth she grabbed the cooler of my shirt and pt me on the bed she was now riding me I was really surprised, she then reaped my shirt and then her dress to show her huge breasts bouncing up and down she was about to take off my pant when I stopped her

"Booette what is with you, I thought we where going to wait until tonight" I graded her wrist to stop her she looked at me with puppy bog eyes

"Please (Y/N) I need you I want to ride you I haven't done it to you yet" Booette did make a point I sight and looked at Booette she was really in heat I nodded, I took off my pants and boxers and lead back down she took off her underwear and got on me chest I looked forward to see her wet puy arching for me I then look back at her and she she's ready but I guess Booette had something else in mind

She turned so that her ass was in my face I guess 69 I smirk at what my innocent Booette was doing, i gently kiss her womanhood to hear her yelp she was trembling she really wanted this but she looked really fragile

"(Y-Y/N) p-please do to again, i Ah really need it please" this room really does get her turned on i put my tough inside of her and start moving itshe was really breather heavily, I eat her out like there no tomorrow she really is sweet though and her ass...'Oh my god her ass!!' it's so plumped and smooth

"(Y-Y-Y/N-N) I'm Gonna...I-IM GONNA...AAHH" she cam right on my face and tough and cleaned her dry and kiss her butt wall laying her down she fell asleep really quick, but my member was aching for attention I lay down and looked at Booette she was so cute wall she was sleeping I either had two choices I could touch myself wall looking at her or I could just enter her womanhood and get it over with, 'damn second choice' I lay Booette on her back and kiss her chest I look at her adorable face and gently put two of her leg's on my shoulder I enter her gently and looked at her face she mound a little and also turned but I got another idea I was still in Booette but I carefully put my self on my back and rested Booette on top of me I then moved her and my hips together and ground light to not wake her up, and kept a good grip on her butt and kept on thrusting in her and was moaning heavily and then duck my hip way in her and cam inside her but my member was still inside her and I kept it like that and fell asleep

A hour later I waked up to see Booette still on me and my member still inside her 'it felt so good though', I kissed her forehead and lightly moved her hair out of her face she looked so calm and relaxed to be on me, I glided my hand to her butt and gave one cheek a light squeeze and moan and have her hip a little making my groin a little, her womanhood still had my seed in her I wonder if she know she to tired so she probably doesn't I light touch and glazed my finger over her she giggled light and looked at me, her beautiful eyes could put anyone in a trans she sat up and gently crested my chest

"(Y/N) did you just cum in me last night?" Booette said kinda shocked

"yeah i couldn't help it you felt so good and you did want more and i gave you more, and you said you can make your body have a kid or not so i thought we were fine" i said setting up and cupping her face and gave her lips a lick and kissed she beppend the kiss and pushed my back and pushed me bepper in me i put my tough i her and exposed her cave, her mouth is so water for me, i grep her ass and switched position with her on her back and thrusts little before i stopped and looked at her, she whimpered

"W-why did you...stop i was really into it please i want more" Booette was really red I exit her and saw how my member wanted to explode in her, i let out a sigh and got off the bed, Booette sat up and got off the bed and went behind me

"did i make you mad im sorry if i did something wrong" Booette said kissing my neck, i put my boxers up and turned to face her

"im not mad at you i just want to see what you do if you don't cum, ill be around the castle if you need me" i said putting on my pants and shirt and left with a smirk on my face

"if that how you want to play fine ill play to you tease" Booette said getting and putting on her most reviling dress.


	7. TeaserBowette

Teaser/Bowette

Booette Pov:

'Ah why did (Y/N) have to leave me like this, but hay if he want to play that game we'll play that game' I put on my most reviling dress and walk out of the room, once i was walking down the hall I just remembered Bowette and I where suppose to hang out today 'damn I can't believe I forgot, I shouldn't of told (Y/N) before he left' I ran down the hall and bump into someone and fell back but luckily they count me

(Y/N) Pov:

I can't believe I left Booette like that 'what is with me' I felt so bad for Booette and how she's going to act when she see me but my member is still sticking out, I enter one of Booette other room and just speed to the restroom, I put one hand around my member and just moved it back and forth 'I imagined Booette around me her beautiful pussy just squeeze around my dick and her soft breast just bouncing up and down wall I just fuck her nonstop making my balls hit her skin and finally my balls enter her pussy and just fill her up and her painting saying she loves me and want me more' I get pulled back by reality and see my cum all over my hand and kinda on the wall, I wash my hand and clean the wall and walk out to the room and put on black pants and a red T-shirts then walk out, I was about to turn when someone hit me but I catch them quickly it was Booette I pick her up putting her on her feet and gave her a warm smile and saw what she was wearing her legs where showing 'though lags that wrap about my waist to go deeper into her or over my shoulder to hit her g-spot, and her chest I could almost see her nipples haha she's teasing me, just because I didn't make her cum wow Booette she really is a Queen'

"Hi (Y/N) I was kinda sad that you left me like that but I'll wait for tonight, because I'm going to rid you, but anyway do you like my dress it shows my shoulder and my legs do you like it?" Booette said putting her hand on top her her breast and rubed up and down on them making then move, I sallowed heard and felt my blood boil I sigh heavily

"Yeah of course I love it" I circled around her and saw she was wearing a thong 'h-h-her a-ass so soft and...' I felt my hand move by it felt and grabbed Booette butt and gave it a squeeze she moand kinda loud and not to loud she moved forward a little turned facing me with her hand covering face I walked forward and put my hand on her shoulder and have a light press her shoulder blades she looked up and saw not lust not anything scary but love, I moved my hand to her back and have her a light hugh we separated and looked into each other eyes

"I almost forgot I have a old friend coming by today she kinda perverted to but um..." Booette started to get red again 'wait a three-sum

"Booette did you want a three-sum?" I said kinda surprised

"Um...once I said it, it hit me but I'm not for sure but if you want one I'll see if she's up to it" Booette said playing with her fingers

"Booette no I don't want a three-sum I just want you and only you, your adorableness is all I need and plus you have the most beautiful body in the universe" I said kissing her neck and looked into her eyes "alright?" Booette nodded she kissed my lips I kissed her back, and put my hand behind her head and kissed down her neck and to her breast and almost to her nipple until there was a huge knock on the man door I look at Booette and saw she put up her top up and looked at me with red still on her I looked at her gave another sweet smile I then grab her hand and walk to the thrown room, and saw I guess was Bowette she had a black dress with a sometipe of shell on the her back, horn, and I pink crown like Booette, Booette walk up to her and gave her a hug Bowette then looked at me

"Ah so this is the man that's been keeping you away from me, I sure hope you where nice to my Boo girl" Bowette said walking towards me and waked around my figure, I looked at her figure it was way more different then Booette, Booette had thought huge, bouncing breast and night ass, curves, personally, and heart everything I wanted but Bowette her body was a 50 out of 100 her breast weren't as huge as Booette and she doesn't look like a submissive one she like a dominant one, I look at Booette and give her a light smirk then she came toured us and grabbes my hand

"My boo's have prepared lunch for us come this way Bowette" Booette said giving my a wink and walked to the dining room I looked at the food and it looked absolutely awesome I pull the char out for Bowette the Booette because best for last and I sit tight next to Booette and we star eating, Booette and Bowette started talking about how we meat and kinda what we've seen doing I light put my hand on Booette leg and star rubing she looks at me and looked at Bowette but luckily Bowette was talking to one of the boo, I start going up and rub her clit and put one finger into her closed fould she was breath heavily

"Don't cum" I whispered in her ear and gave me a devil look and got up

"H-hay Bowette would you like to look around" Booette said kinda of shivering

"Yeah, let's go to the garden I want to see if I could scare some little creatures" Bowette said running to the garden once she we where out we lost Bowette it was just me and Booette and looked around for Bowette until she tread and fell I didn't catch her because we where on different sides I went behind her and saw her panties her soaking wet I went behind her and lifted her foot out of the little hole, I looked at Booette and saw she was still red

"Did you see?" She covered her mouth and got even more red

"Yeah, I saw you cam without me permission now you get a punishment turn around" I said with a grain on my face, she turns around I grad her hips and set her down on my member

"You'll have to get me hard if you want me" I whisperer into her ear making her server.


End file.
